


so, how does this ‘magic’ stuff work?

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: If the Dursleys were slightly nicer and Petunia knew more about magic.NOT DONE!
Kudos: 1





	so, how does this ‘magic’ stuff work?

_July 28, 1990_

_Abuse._

_Abuse, neglect, the list could go on._   
  
_And it does go on._

_But not for Dudley._

_The Dursleys could never hurt their precious Duddykins._

_No, they let him get anything and everything he_

  
”But I want it!” I look up to the shouting of Dudley. I roll my eyes. I hear Aunt Petunia give an apology and a promise to buy it. I look back at my journal, the journal where I write my heart out, and pick up my pencil to continue writing.

 _wants. He thinks he’s better than everyone, and it’s annoying. He is a downright bully at school, hurting anyone who crosses his path. I just wish someone would take me away from this place. I hate it here._  
  
I sigh. At least I have this journal. The journal is the only “person” I can talk my feelings too. Nobody cares about me, at least on Number Four, Privet Drive. I mean, my journal doesn’t care about me because it’s a journal, but.. I still consider it a person. 

“Boy, get the mail!” I roll my eyes yet again. “Coming.” I shout back from my cupboard. I sigh and go to the door to get the mail. I sift through it, as I usually do, when something pops out to me. My name. “Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard Under The Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.. that’s me!” I whisper.

I go to the sitting room to hand Uncle Vernon the mail, but I keep the letter clasped in my hand. I start walking back to my cupboard when.. “Harry’s got a letter! Harry’s got a letter!” Dudley exclaimed. My eyes widened. “It’s mine!” Uncle Vernon walked over. “Who would be writing to _you?_ ” He took the letter from me and read the address. His eyes widened and his face turned purple.   
  
“How could they possibly... ruddy weirdos..” Uncle Vernon looked up from the letter to me. “You get to your cupboard, now!” I glare at him. “But it’s _my_ letter and I want to read it!” Uncle Vernon slit his eyes at me. “They had the wrong address.” I scoff. “It said ‘Mr. H Potter, The Cupboard Under The Stairs’! It’s not the wrong address, now let me read it!” I try to grab it from him.

”No! Get to your cupboard _now_!” He snarled. “Give it to me!” I shout. Uncle Vernon clenched his fists, crumpling the letter. “Get your ruddy behind into your cupboard or you won’t have any meals for a week.” He said in an icy tone. “I don’t want food, I want my letter!” Uncle Vernon scoffed. “You don’t want food until you feel like you’re about to die.”

He looked down at me. “You’re not getting this letter, and I mean it!” All of the sudden, the house started shaking. “What the ruddy h-“ Uncle Vernon started, but got cut off by the fireplace exploding. Dudley lets out a shout as letter after letter after letter pours out of the fireplace. I grab one from the air and rush to my cupboard and lock the door.

Uncle Vernon bangs on the door but I ignore it and rip open the letter. “‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.. Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!‘ What is this..?” I stare at the letter in awe when the door falls over.

I look over to see Uncle Vernon’s face as purple as it has ever been. “You... ruddy....” I stare at him in shock. “I’m a wizard?!” I exclaim. Aunt Petunia rushes over. “Of course you’d be one, what with your mother was..” I stare at her. “She would always do the weirdest things...... ever since she got the letter, she would come home every summer turning frog spawn into teacups! I was the only one to see her for what she was..”

”A witch! Our parents were ever so proud of Lily, it was Lily this and Lily that!” She let out deep breaths. “And then she married that Potter and had you, and I knew you would be just as strange, just as- as abnormal..” She looked ready to explode. “And then she got murdered by Voldemure or someone, and we got landed with you!” I gape at her. “You can go to that ruddy “school” as long as you don’t come back and murder us all..” Uncle Vernon muttered. 

”Really?!” 

“I don’t care anymore.” He grumbled. “Wait.. it says ‘we await your owl’..what does that mean?” Aunt Petunia shuddered. “It’s how they send mail.” She muttered. “Oh..” I stare at the letter confused. 


End file.
